A video signal display apparatus employs a motion vector at a time of video signal processing such as I/P conversion for converting a video signal of an interlaced signal into a progressive signal, or frame frequency conversion for increasing a frame frequency of a video signal several times such as two times. In a case where a video to be displayed on the video signal display apparatus includes a repetitive object such as a striped pattern in which pixel data representing a certain gray level (luminance level) or color appears in a horizontal or vertical direction in a repetitive manner, there is a high possibility that a motion vector detecting unit within a I/P conversion circuit or a frame frequency conversion circuit incorrectly detects a motion vector, in comparison with a video that does not include a repetitive object.
So, it is possible to reduce false detection of the motion vector by detecting whether or not a repetitive object is included in a video and devising a motion vector detecting method if there is the repetitive object. Patent document 1 describes the fact that there is false detection of emotion vector frequently when a video includes a repetitive object, and a method for reducing false detection of a motion vector when there is a repetitive object.